Chinese stealth armor (Fallout 3)
(sim version) |item name2 = 中国軍ステルスヘルメット |weight2 =3 |hp2 =40 99940 (シミュレーション版) |dr2 =3 |value2 =40 |baseid2 = (シミュレーション版) |repair2 =リコンヘルメット |footer = 女性版 中国軍ステルスヘルメット }} ヘイ・グイ (中国語表記"黑鬼"/Fallout 4内では"海龟"表記)中国軍ステルスアーマーは、''Fallout 3のDLC、Operation: Anchorage''に登場する防具です。 Background Chinese stealth armor was used during the Chinese invasion of Alaska and was the Chinese solution to invasion by U.S. forces in power armor. It was available to elite Chinese Crimson Dragoon troops as well as the Black Ghost counter-insurgency/terror units before and during the Great War. Earlier Hei Gui models were also used during raids against the Hoover Dam secret laboratory and Limit-115 laboratory. Characteristics The armor is a form-fitting armored jumpsuit, with stealth camouflage system embedded. It generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other, making a person much harder to notice (but not completely invisible). The technology was the basis for the unstable "Stealth Boy" wrist units developed in the U.S. It has a Damage Resistance comparable to recon armor, but also increases Sneak by 15 and the stealth field stat by 5 when crouching. Location It can only be obtained after the Operation Anchorage simulation. It is in the armory which can be opened after completing the simulation. This is the only one throughout the game. Notes * The stealth field activates whenever the wearer sneaks; this is true even if the wearer is a companion or a regular NPC. * The stealth field bonus does not appear in the Pip-Boy unless crouching when looking at it. Otherwise, the only bonus shown is +15 Sneak. * The clear, see-through texture produced by stealth armor is slightly different than that of a Stealth Boy, and can be compared by hot-keying a Stealth Boy, and activating it while sneaking. Bugs * If the armor breaks while the player has the stealth field activated, there is a possibility that the stealth field will stay active even after changing to a different piece of clothing or exiting sneak mode. This can be fixed by repairing the armor and toggling sneak mode while wearing it, or loading an earlier save. * When a companion has the armor equipped and is crouching (activating the stealth field) you can trade items with them and swap the armor with another clothing article and when exiting dialogue the stealth field will remain whenever the companion is crouched. This is useful if you want to sneak through areas with a high concentration of enemies, (such as Evergreen Mills) without the possibility of the death of the companion. * If you pickpocket a stealth suit from a Crimson Dragoon, the stealth field will not activate when crouching, and the suit's stats are identical to those of the recon armor. Additionally, it lists under effects on the Pip-Boy as "Initiate's Armor". * While performing the perk "Mister Sandman" with the stealth suit the lower part of the will be detached from the player character's skeleton. * When picking up the armor, it will spin when being held, making full circles, until it is dropped. This may be due to selecting the rounded face plate of the armor when it is on the ground, selecting the back or bottom of the armor allows it to be moved normaly. * If you stare at the ground and swing a knife while crouching in first person view, a part of the suit will clip into view. * Sometimes when equipping enclosed headgear like a power helmet, switching to the stealth armor, and removing the headgear will seem to have made the player character's head vanish. (To fix this bug, remove the helmet and the Chinese stealth armor, and then reequip it again and the helmet should be back) Gallery FO3 sealed armory4.jpg|Location in the Outcast outpost's sealed armory Thepitt11.jpg|Chinese stealth armor concept art StealthSamuri.jpg|Glitch that allows compatibility with other head gear, even while cloaked Chinese stealth armor with Lucky shades and Lincoln's hat.jpg|This glitch also allows for the compatibility of eyewear to be worn along with certain head gear Chinese stealth armor CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Chinese stealth armor CA2.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA3.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA4.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA5.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA6.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA7.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA8.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA9.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA10.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA11.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA12.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA13.jpg Chinese stealth armor CA14.jpg de:Chinesische Tarnrüstung (Fallout 3) en:Chinese stealth armor (Fallout 3) pl:Chiński pancerz maskujący ru:Китайская стелс-броня (Operation: Anchorage) uk:Китайська стелс-броня (Operation: Anchorage) Category:Operation: Anchorage armor and clothing Category:China Category:Fallout 3 unique armor and clothing